


Bring him Home

by findinemo



Series: The Dansen Family [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findinemo/pseuds/findinemo
Summary: Alex was always the person who was going to jump the building to catch a bad guy. Protecting Supergirl was her life's goal, now she's also a mother and her family is paying for her choices. Will she be able to bring Aiden home? When she does will anything be the same again?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: The Dansen Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592356
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Aiden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DJsaxby16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/gifts).



“Get out before he wakes up and do not come home.” 

Kelly snapped her eyes barely leaving their son as he lay in the hospital bed. As much as it broke Alex’s heart to hear Kelly say that she knew deep down she was right. This was all on her their son had been taken by someone who had wanted to get to Supergirl through Alex. Not wanting to upset Kelly anymore Alex pressed a kiss to Aiden’s head before leaving his hospital room and heading straight to her office. She had messed it all up and now she was going to lose her family. Sighing the redhead sunk into her chair wishing she could just erase the last four days. 

Four Days Prior

“Aiden! Emma get your butts moving we gotta get you to school on time today! If not Mama is going to have my head.”

Alex called out as she grabbed two bagels and her coffee as she followed her kids out the door. Kelly had been working a lot lately which meant Alex was picking up some of the slack with the kids. Alex loved it she loved every moment she got to spend with them. She just had to learn time management a bit better. Today though the kids were gonna be on time even if breakfast wasn’t warm and she wasn’t a hundred positive Aiden had brushed his teeth. None of that mattered though because her kids were going to be on time. After dropping Emma off at her school Alex headed down to Aiden’s school pulling up before the bell wrong. As they sat on the drop offline Aiden finished his breakfast. 

“So mom adoption means no one can take us away mom right?”

“That’s right bud you are mine and Mama’s son forever.”

“I like that mom. Will you be picking me up today?”

Aiden asked as the moved up a spot. 

“No bud I have to work late but Mama will be here. “

“Ok, mom have a good day catching the bad guys!”

Aiden called out as he got out of the now open door. Once he was inside Alex pulled away heading right to work. She never noticed the car that had been watching the whole drop off from across the street. 

“So Boss wants us to take the kid on his way home from school… That’s gonna be messy.”

“She’s not paying us to doubt her this afternoon we take the kid then we get paid.”  
“Alright, I don’t usually do jobs with kids. But it pays well. How has he related to Supergirl again?”

“He’s not but Supergirl cares about the boy's mother or something, I don’t know I didn’t ask... “

“Yeah yeah, three o'clock well come back and get him when he’s with his other mother.”

Back at the DEO things were crazy, it seemed all the aliens were having a very off day. They had just finished a raid when she got a call no mother ever wanted. Her family had been in a car accident. Leaving Brainy in charge Alex rushed to the scene of the accident. Three blocks from her son’s school. Pulling up Alex hopped out rushing over to her wife and daughter. Pulling Emma into a hug she quickly looked around for Aiden.

“Baby Kelly where is Aiden?”

“It was horrible Alex, they ran me off the road and after my car rolled they pulled Aiden out. I was trapped, He was screaming for me and I couldn’t get to him.”

Alex’s blood going cold she pulled Kelly in for a hug before calling her sister. 

“Supergirl we have a problem and were going to need help.”

“We are going to find him..I promise you.”

Alex said as she let Kelly go to their daughter. 

“Get them back to the DEO I need them safe.”

Alex barked before running towards her sister, Jonn, Brainy and Nia. 

“We have to find him… This was planned, they took my boy, Kara...My son.”

Kara seeing her sister start to spiral grabbed her arms. 

“We will find Aiden and bring him home. Brainy is already working with the local police. Let’s get back to the Deo and figure out who took him.” 

Knowing Kara was right Alex got into her SUV and sped right back to the DEO. 

“Ok brainy pull up all the info we have on Aiden’s biological parents. I know his mom’s in jail but I need all the information on the father.” 

“Ok, what should we do?

Sara asked as she and Mick walked up to the other side of the command center.

“What are you guys doing here?”

“Well, Kara called and said my nephew was taken. So we're here to help.”

“OK Great, you guys go talk to the mom in prison. I can’t go it would be a conflict. And I may not be able to hold back..”

“Yeah well go, Alex, you go talk to Emma and Kelly see if you can’t get anything else.. Make sure they're ok. We will find your son and bring him home.”

Alex barely thanked them before she was off down the hall where she knew her family was. Walking over to the medbay Alex pulled her daughter into a hug as her eyes met Kelly’s.

“We haven’t found him, but the team is looking into every possibility. Sara and Mick are going to visit their biological mother in prison. I will bring him home Kelly I promise.”

Feeling Emma tense at the mere mention of the woman who she had once called mom Alex pressed a kiss to her head. In hopes to keep her calm.

“Mom I don’t think it was her.. I mean .. one of the guys who took Aiden told me to tell you that this is what Supergirl gets for all her lies and secrets… I think this has something to do with her mom.”

Hearing what Emma said Alex’s blood went cold if it had to do with her job and Supergirl that raised the stakes. Not wanting to scare the teen Alex pressed a kiss on her forehead before telling her to go with her Aunt Nia to get something to eat. Once they were alone Alex finally met Kelly’s eyes.

“I promise you, Kelly, I won’t rest until I bring our son home. I don’t know how Supergirl is connected but we will find out.”

“You don’t get it, Alex, they took him because whoever it is, knows your connected to Kara. I am guessing they know she’s Supergirl. I just worry if their mad enough to even take our child. How far will they go.”

“No no you can’t think like that, Aiden will be fine I am going to save him, Kelly. I’m so sorry..”

Kelly biting back tears pressed a kiss to Alex’s lips before speaking.

“Don’t be sorry just find our son and bring him home.”

With that, she turned and headed down the hall in the direction their daughter had gone. 

Wiping a tear from her cheek Alex composed herself before heading back to the command center. She wasn’t going to break this promise. Time was ticking and she had to find her son and bring him home. her son and bring him home.


	2. Family is off Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelly fight. While Aiden's kidnapper is revealed.

“Hey, sis, I didn’t know you still came all the way out there.” 

Lex said as he walked into their childhood kitchen.

“Yeah well, I have a project I needed some privacy for. That being said why are you here Lex? Just because the reset made you Earth’s number one man doesn’t mean I haven’t forgotten or forgave the many things you’ve done.”

“Fair fair but you did try and kill me so I think this makes us even. What are you working on exactly? I thought you were on a vendetta to make Supergirl pay for hurting you??”

“This is all part of the grand plan I don’t need your help on. Now just go..”

Before Lena could finish however a blonde boy ran into the kitchen a flustered Hope chasing after him.

“I am sorry Miss Luthor he wouldn't stay in the room.”

“I was hungry and I want to go home. When can I go home?”

Lena sighed before dismissing Hope.

“Well, why don’t you come and sit down and eat. I told you, your moms busy that’s what you're staying with me for a bit.”

Aiden glared at Lena before taking a seat at the table. 

“I don’t get why mom didn’t tell me I was going to stay with you. She only lets me stay with Aunt Sara, Aunt Kara or Uncle James. “

“I know my mom doesn’t like you. If she did, I would know more about you.” 

“Well, your right your mommy and I aren’t the best of friends because she did something bad. You know lying is bad right? She betrayed me you know betraying someone is very bad right?”

“Yeah, I guess. My mom never betrayed me. So she just might not like you. Your not that nice anyway,”

Sensing this going bad in so many ways, Lex stepped in.

“Well as fun as this may be why don’t you take these pop tart things and go play on the Xbox.. Eve .. I mean Hope will show you.”  
As Aiden was lead off by Hope Lex whirled around to face Lena. 

“Wow you really are terrible with kids.. See sister you piss him off he will run off then what leverage do you have. Just go to work and I will watch him. Maybe check in on Kara even though you hate her. Show her that fake side we all know you have.” “Either way stay away from the kid I will go calm him down.” Lena sighed but knew for once Lex was right. She had to stay away from the kid before she made things worse.

Across town at the DEO Alex walked over to where Kelly stood. 

“Hey, how is Emma holding up?”

Alex asked she handed her a cup of coffee. Kelly took the cup gripping it tightly in her hands 

“How do you think she is? She was in an accident and watched as her brother was snatched away. She’s mad confused… she’s exhausted. We promised to keep them safe and here we are our son is out there cold, scared and its all because of your DAMN job.”

Hearing Kelly blaming her Alex squared her jaw before turning on her heel. Needing air Alex took off past Kara and the others. She needed fresh air before she lost it. Having seen this sort of meltdown back on Earth X, Sara told the others to stay put before she followed her friend outside. 

“Wanna talk about it, Danvers?”

“There's nothing to talk about.”

“Yeah that’s bullshit, your kids missing.. Your partners blaming you. We all heard it. She’s wrong you know… Well, she’s half right. You're not at fault but this job is the reason he’s gone. Again not your fault it’s the sick asshole who took him’s fault. Now you have two choices. Sit here wallowing or come inside and we find Aiden and bring him home. “

“I am good, now let’s get back to work. But hear me whoever took him will pay. Kara isn’t showing them mercy, not on this one. Family is off-limits.”

“Oh don’t you worry about it, little Miss and Mr. second chance for humanity will not be stopping us from making those low life’s pay.”

Sara finished just as Lena walked up to the two.

“I came as soon as I heard, I wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help.”

“Surprised to see you here Lena. But yeah come on up if there is a way to help we will find it. I need all the help I can get. If Aiden is without his medication for too long it won’t be good.”

Hearing that Lena froze her poker face failing for just a second.

“Your sons sick?”

“Yeah, not many people know. But he has a bad heart. He’s on the transplant list, he’s on meds to keep his current heart working. Without it he’s in danger of his heart failing. So we need to find him.” 

Alex said as she headed back inside Sara giving Lena one last look before following. There was something about the woman she just didn’t trust. Once alone Lena sent a text to Lex. 

Lena: He is sick, we need to bring him home. I wanted Kara to pay not to kill a kid. 

Lex: You sure about that sis? He goes home now they're all gonna know it’ you.

Lena: I am not a child killer Lex. But I can’t let Kara know it was me. 

Lex: Leave it all up to me. The kid won’t die on my watch.

Sighing Lena sent one final text before heading inside the DEO.

Lena: Fine your right can’t turn back now. I will check in later.

**Author's Note:**

> This ones for my friend thanks for encouraging me to write this and picking the villain!


End file.
